Circe
Circe is an Olympian and evil sorceress known to be one of Wonder Woman's greatest adversaries. 'Origins' Circe was born to the titans Perseis and Hyperion, she ruled as a princess of Colchis in 1200 B.C. She was married to Telemachus, who betrayed her by abandoning her, however she killed him after this, resulting in her immediate exile from Greece. After this, she sold her soul to Hecate for mystical powers as an eternal seeker of justice for wronged women. As a result of her transformation, Circe had come to believe those who can wield power, deserve it. She also believes that magic will one day rule the entire world with her as the primary deity of worship and her armies of Beastiamorphs destroying those who challenged her power. She also has a specific hatred towards the Amazons as their notions of equality and living in a peaceful existence with others rival her own beliefs. As a result, she has become one of their many enemies. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 1) Episode 13 During the chaos in Metropolis, Circe had somehow kidnapped Mera and disguised herself as Mera. While under this guise, she influenced Aquaman to attack the surface world with the Atlantean army. This changed when Superwoman and Martian Manhunter fought their way to Arthur and her. They battled Aquaman before Circe's treachery was revealed, leading to the trio battling and defeating her. This resulted in the freeing of Mera and her fleeing. Superwoman 4: Liberation of Themyscira Superwoman: The Series (Season 2) Episode 10 Circe arrived in Themyscira where she heard rumors of an Amazon attack upon Gotham City and so she wished to join forces with them. Fighting through their forces, she managed to confront Hippolyta who would consider her offer should she prove herself in battle. Circe managed to prove herself and Hippolyta allowed her to remain, working with the Amazons as an advisor. 'Personality & Traits' Circe, being an ancient sorceress and Olympian, often believes she has a divine right to rule over Earth and all who reside on the planet. She also believes those who understand magic are fit to rule than those who fear and cower from it. 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Sorcery:' Circe is known to possess god-like sorcery which gives her nearly limitless power. She can also use such powers to create shields, bolts of destructive power, turn people into animals, etc. *'Flight:' Circe is capable of defying gravity through the use of her magic. *'Duplication:' Circe's magic gives her the ability to duplicate herself into several versions of herself which she can control to attack her adversaries. *'Immortality:' As the daughter of titans, Circe will never grow old at all, nor will she die of disease, poison, etc. Abilities *'Seduction:' Circe is known to seduce others with her natural look and charm. *'Alchemy:' As a sorceress, Circe has a knowledge in the creation of various potions. 'Weaknesses' *'Molly:' Those exposed to the herb known as Molly has an immunity to Circe's power as it disrupts the goddess' magic. *'Immortality Immunity:' Circe's most basic magic cannot work on those who possess immortality and therefore she must rely on more indirect ways for them to work. 'Relationships''' Corefire Hybrid Hybreed Despite having a very good relationship with Jane, her relationship with Jane's husband is friendly, but mostly professional. Despite having managed to take Jane under her wing, she wasn't as successful in terms of Hunter as her thinks of himself already superior to others. Hybreedess Since meeting her, Circe has taken the evil counterpart of Jane Bromley under her wing as her protégé, in hopes of one day becoming ruler of all the cosmos with Jane as her herald. As a result, Jane found herself learning a great deal of sorcery while being her protégé. Aside from their professional relationship, Jane and Circe really get along well. Superwoman Circe and Superwoman hate each other's guts, especially since they had confronted each other on more than one occasion. Even when they worked together to liberate Themyscira from the forces sent there by Brainiac, Superwoman still didn't trust her and rightfully so as she turned on them when she had gained the opportunity. Category:Supervillains Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters Category:Olympians Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains